


she burned like the sin the bible warned about

by tenebrousAuthor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse, Dissociation, F/M, Forced Sex, Freeform, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mexican Dave Strider, Mexican Rose Lalonde, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Abuse, Statutory Rape, Strilondes, mexican strilondes, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebrousAuthor/pseuds/tenebrousAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 2 A.M. Dave promises to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	she burned like the sin the bible warned about

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by "Things That Happened to Me in High School..." by Lauren Zuniga. don't listen to the poem if ur sensitive to rape, eating disorders, suicide, or abortion

Everything was wrong 

Felt wrong, could only be wrong 

Dave didn't know if everything was wrong because of the way the girl's lips felt against his neck 

Feather down soft, like an angel's wing and red as sin. He carved sin in his foot three weeks ago. He cried the whole time. Who the fuck cuts their foot? He couldn't walk straight for months 

The wet, sticky, warmth and how she was soft inside too. How her arms embraced him like her insides did to his dick. How everything was warm, sweltering hot in Houston, Texas. He wanted to be a lone star. 

His vomit burned like the sidewalk outside, even in the dead of night. Bro was proud of him 

He could do this he could change 

He was Dave Motherfucking Strider 

He could do anything 

He could stop thinking about how John's lips looked even softer than the girl's. How he preferred the feeling of Karkat's rough hands to her smooth touch. 

Rose's hand were soft against his face 

Wiping tears as he promised 

He could change 

He could change 

He could change 

Rose's tears were quiet and would fall into Dave's hair. As she told him Bro was wrong 

He has always been wrong, she'd say; I want him to be proud, he'd pray 

Saint Rose Soledad Lalonde 

Don't tell John, he begged. He'd beg at her feet but he knew that wasn't what Rose wanted 

She wanted CPS, the police to be involved 

Boys don’t get raped, he whisper-yelled; Then what happened to you, she cooed 

She cooed 

She wanted him calm, no hyperventilation 

He wanted his skin to burn to peel to be ripped off of him, the only way he'd be clean again 

He woke up, face against Rose's hair, wet pillow underneath and his hand being held like truth. Like prayer  

Texas didn't raise a faggot 


End file.
